Animorphs and the Turtles
by Hamato Sakura
Summary: The leader of the Animorphs has a daughter. But she's missing. Join her on her adventure as she runs into some new friends that could help her out along the way. Suck at Summeries. Adopted by KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil
1. Reality without reality

Hi, my name is Elaina. I can't tell you my last name, or where I'm from. But I will tell you this. I am not normal. See, my family is known as the Animorphs.

What's an Animorph, you say? Well, an Animorph can change into any animal at will.

But there are rules. First rule is, you have to aquire the animal that you want. Aquiring is kind of wierd. You touch the animal and concentrate on it. The animal goes into this kind of trance. And that's how you aquire it's DNA.

The second rule is a biggie. You can not, under any circumstances, stay in morph for two hours or more. Our friend Tobias learned that the hard way. For the longest time, he was stuck as a red-tailed falcon because of that.

Sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself here. See, my family got their powers from these dudes called the Andelites. Well, one specifically. He was Prince Elfangor. And he was dying. There's this war going on. Right here on Earth. It wasn't our battle. We shouldn't have gotten involved.

It was between the Yeerks and the Andelites. The Yeerks are basically these grey mind-controlling slugs. They take over your mind and become a Controller. Controllers are either willing, or unwilling. Most of them are unwilling. One of them was my dad.

My dad's name is Jake. Mom's name is Cassie. Their friends always joked about them being together. I may not be able to tell you much about us, but I can tell you their personalities.

First there's Dad. He's the leader of the Animorphs. He's serious most of the time. I think I inherited that from him. But we also know how to have fun. He can be a real joker when he needs to be. But when trouble strikes, he goes onto all powerfull leader mode.

Then theres' mom. She is one of the best morphers on the team. Aside from me of course. I think that's because both my parents are Animorphs.  
>Her parents are both Vets. Her dad owns a veterinary clinic for Wildlife. Which means they don't take house pets. Her mom is the head nurse in this place called the Gardens. Really cool place, by the way. That means she has access to all sorts of cool animals.<p>

Now for Marco. He's the jokester. Even in a near death situation, he always has a joke for everything. He was also the least willing to be a part of the Animorphs. Even though he was the one who came up with the name.

Then it's Rachel. She's the adventurous one of the group. If you just glance at her, you would swear she was this dumb blonde destined to be a super-model. But she's not. She's this awesome warrior princess. That's according to Marco. He jokingly calls her _Xena: Warrior Princess._Anyway, Her and Marco have a child. Her name's Katie. She's two years older than I am.

Now for my favorite people. The first one is Tobias. He's awesome. Like I said. He was stuck as a red-tailed falcon for the longest time. And he's the team's eyes in the sky. He is a very important asset to the team. Despite what he says. And he always gives great advice.

Now there's Ax. His real name is Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthil. See why we just call him Ax? He's an Andelite. Pretty awesome if you ask me. I'll get into what he looks like later. Because Dad is the leader. Ax calls him "Prince Jake". It's hillarious. Especially when Dad tells him not to call him "Prince".

Right now, I need to tell you what's going on in my life. Because things have gone from bad to worse in a mater of hours. And I soon found out Reality, isn't really realtiy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of this chapter? I know it's a cross-over, but I'll get to that in a moment. If I get five reviews on this thing, i'll work on another chapter faster. See you then. :)<strong>


	2. The Beginning of the adventure

"Ugh. Why did I have to go do that?" I muttered sitting up. I think I ran into a tree and passed out. Luckily I managed to demorph from my wolf form before I passed out completely. I looked around. "why am I in a cage? I thought I was running with the wolves."

"Ah Man! Mom is so going to kill me! I've probably been captured by a Controller."

I quickly morph back into a wolf. {Hello? Anyone hear me?}

I morphed back when nobody answered. "Who am I kidding? I don't even know how long I've been here."

Okay, so this dude, he walked in, and he looked like a penguin, and he wasn't in a cage. That really ticks me off.  
>So, Penguin suit guy walked over to me. "Hello, Elaina."<p>

Okay, how did he know my name? That is not cool.

"I trust you are comfortable." I give him a look that says he must be on crack, cause I'm in a cage, and it ain't comfy.

I give him a big grin. "I am probably the most comfortable prisoner on earth. But I am hungry. Do you have any nachos? And maybe a phone? I'd like to call my mom and tell her not to wait up."

Penguin smirked. "I see you have an attitude. Don't worry. I'll break you of that soon enough."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly do you want from me?"

"You are going to use you ability to morph into animals and help me destroy all the aliens."

It was my turn to smirk. "Aren't you from the government? You're not supposed to believe in aliens."

The penguin dude walks over there and smiles. "Mock all you want, Elaina. But you're going to be here a long time."

I sigh and shake my head. "Pity. I'm not even twenty, and I'm living with a guy much too old for me. What's your name again?"

Penguin stands up. "You can call me Bishop."

* * *

><p><strong>Omigod I cannot believe I got another chapter up. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner. Maybe if I get more reviews I'll hurry. So love it, hate it, you know the drill. Just let me know. <strong>

**Disclamer: I do not own Animorphs or TMNT. :(**


	3. Freedom at last

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I do not own Animorphs or TMNT. I wish I do, but I guess I'm not that lucky.**

_One month later_

I've been in this place for one month. One freaking MONTH! And no one's been around to save me.

Bishop's been training me to use my animal morphs and making them more powerful. Since being here, I've gained a bunch more animals.

He said I only have one job. And apparantly, I'm suddenly an assassin. Yay! Because he told me I have to KILL some turtle dudes. That is not what I was born to do. My mom would so totally kill me if she found out.

"Again." I looked toward Bishop and shook my head.

"Nuh-uh. I've done about four morphs in the past half hour. I'm tired."

Bishop growled. "You will obey me!"

I stood up. "When did I become a pet? Let me answer that for you. I didn't. Now You're going to back off right now. Or I'm going to go all Grizzly bear on you and tear that door down."

Bishop smirked. "Now, are you sure this time?"

I smarled. "Just try me, Penguin."

Bishop was about to respond, when one of his guards came in. "Excuse me sir. But the turtles are here."

Bishop turned around and smiled. As he did that, I started morphing into a fly. "Good, good. Send in the rat."

I briefly wondered why Bishop cared about a rat, but then I realized, I didn't care. So I finished my morph and started flying around in a circle waiting for the turtles. They were going to be my ride out of here. When they came in, I silently landed on one of their shells, waiting for them to finish what they were doing.

Luckily, they did what they nedded to do in less then two hours. If they had to go any longer, I was going to be stuck as a fly forevor.

So anywasy, once they managed to leave that lab, I flew off the turtle with the blue mask and flew down to another roof. Once I landed. I quickly morphed back into human and then to a pigeon. Not an easy thing to do when you're tired. Trust me. I just wanted to find a safe alley away from that crackpot of a scientist so I can rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Sorry this took forever. It's not even a very long chapter. But you know the drill...like it, love it, or even hate it. I just want to know. <strong>

**disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Oc.**


	4. Meeting the guys

Well this majorly stunk. I misjudged how far I was to the ground before I landed. Now I have a broken arm in my human morph. Normally I would have morphed back to an animal and my arm would be okay. But I was currently to tired to do that.

So I just sat there, getting ready to fall asleep, when the turtle dudes interupted me. To be more exact, it was the one in a blue mask.

"Are you okay? He asked.

I glared at him. "What do you think? I'm trying to sleep and you're interupting me."

Then a rat walked up to me. "I believe he was asking because your arm does not look well."

I frowned and looked at my extremely painful arm. "Sorry about snapping at you. But I'm kinda tired. And yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned.

The one in the orange mask walked over to me and smiled. "Hey, it's no problem. But quick question. Why aren't you scared of us? Not that I don't like the change, but most people run screaming when we try to help."

The one in purple rubbed his chin. "I was wondering the same thing. Most people tend to freak out. Why didn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, causing a little bit of pain in my arm. "I've seen worse."

The one in red glared at me. "Like what?"

Instead of answering his question, I asked my own. "Why do you all wear colored masks when you're basically naked?"

The orange one laughed. "That's a good question." He looked at Purple. "Seriously, why do we?"

Purple shook his head. "So we can recognise each other, Mikey." Ah, so Orange's name is Mikey.

"I don't want to seem nosey or anything," I said. "But I can't keep calling you by the colors of your masks. So what are your names?"

Mikey smiled. "I'm Mikey. This is Don, that's Raphi-boy, and that's Leo." He pointed them out as he named them. Purple, red, then blue.

I smiled. "My name is Elaina. Pleasure to meet you."

I looked at them. "Sooooo. What do you guys know about aliens?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my next chapter. I would really like another review. So I'm not going to add another chapter until I get at least one. <strong>

**Ciao! Oh. I do not own anyone except for Elaina.**


	5. Broken arm and rude words

So, I just asked the guys what they knew about aliens. And you know what they did? They just stared! How rude!

Then Mikey spoke up. "Did you just say aliens?"

I shrugged and ended up wincing this time. Again with the pain! "I guess I did."

Don looked at my arm. "You might want to come with us. I can patch you up when we get back to the lair."

"Are you crazy, Don?" Raph asked. "You don't know who she is, or if she's even a good guy."

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Probably the best thing we can do is take her to the nearest hospital."

I slowly stood up. "There is no flippin' way you are taking me anywhere. Especially not to some smelly hospital."

The guys looked at me. Then Mikey said something. "Don't worry. You're not going to the hospital. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Which you don't," Raph replied rolling his eyes. "Yer' goin' to the hospital and that's that."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Mikey decides to butt in. "Can I say..."

"NO!" We both yell at the same time. Then I feel bad because of how he shrinks back.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I have too much of my aunt in me." I looked at Don. "Is the offer to go to your place still open?"

Don smiled. "Of course. I'll wrap that arm up when we get there."

I smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I just need a place to crash for an hour."

The rat that was with them looked at me. I stared back. Okay, I know that was probably one of the rudest things I have ever done, but I was curious. Any way, I stared at him for about a minute. Then he smiled. "You are more then welcome to use our home to recuperate."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? That would be awesome! What's your name again?"

The rat nodded. "You may call me Splinter." He looked at his sons. "Well? what are you waiting for? Let's go home."

They all nodded and walked over to the manhole at the end of the alley. One by one, they started jumping in.

I looked down into the sewers a bit nervously. Raph looked up after about threee minutes. "What's taking you so long?"

I stared at him for a brief second. Then I answered. "I'm just considering the possibilities of my jumping down there and not landing on my butt or my already injured arm."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Okay. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe be some sort of gentleman and help the injured person out a little?" I asked a little sarcastically.

"Yeah. I don't think so. Ya got another arm that ain't broken. Use it."

"Not going to happen, Turtle boy. I am not going to risk my neck just to get some rest."

He shrugged and hopped back down. "Suite yourself. I'm goin' home."

I laughed. "Good. Now I can sleep peacefully without your big mouth running."

I heard Leo sigh and hop back up here. "Here, I'll help you down."

I smiled as he lifted me up. "Why THANK you, Leo. At least someone knows how to be a gentleman around here."

"Hey!" Mikey said loudly. "I can be a gentleman too."

"Can it, Mikey," Don said quietly as Leo carried me thruogh the sewers. "Do you want to wake up all of New York?"

"No," Mikey said sheepishly. "Sorry."

I smiled. "Calm down, dude. It's not like all of New York is asleep."

Don looked at me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Don't worry man. Once I get some rest, I'll be as good as new."

When we got there, Leo set me down and I walked over to the couch. "This is one comfy couch," I stated, sitting down.

I was getting ready to turn on the television, when Don walked over to me. I raised my eyebrow. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes." He pointed to his lab. "I need to check your arm."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. Walking into his med-lab thing, I raised my eyebrows. "Got enough stuff here, Don?"

Don smiled. "Yeah. I just try to make sure we have everything we need." He looked at my arm closer.

He made a couple tsking noises. "Yep. It's broken. In three polaces even. How did you do a thing like that?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I fell?"

Don rolled his eyes. Yeah, Okay." And he proceeded to cast it. "You're going to need to stay here for a couple months. I need to make sure that heals right."

I groan. _This is going to be a long two months._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I hope it's okay. Please review.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the ninja turtles or the Animorphs. :(**_


	6. A secret revealed

"I can't take it!" I shouted, looking down at the casted arm. "It's been a month. I'm fixing this myself."

Looking around to make sure no one was around, I started shifting into a grizzly bear. Have you ever morphed before? Let me tell you, it's not exactly pleasant.

I guess it has to do with who my mom is, but I've always been more graceful. (**AN: I can't really describe morphs properly, so you're just going to have to use your imagination.**)

So after a couple minutes, I fall down on my haunches and explore the lair with my nose. I should probably tell you that a bear's eyesight is not the best in the world.

So I took my sweet time sniffing around my surroundings. Suddenly, I smell something oddly appatizing. Landing on all fours, I walk into a very bright room. Judging from the light, I would say its the kitchen.

So using my amazing sniffer, I looked around and found a giant white thing holding the food.

Giving in to my animal instincts, I reach up and try to open the white container. Unfortunately, my paws were too big. Frustrated, I stood up on my haunches and grabbed hold of the box with both paws and proceeded to shake it. FInally, I managed to open the door. Now to get the goodies.

"LEO! I found what was making the noise! A giant bear is in our kitchen! And it's eating all our food!" My head perked as I heard a childish voice schreech.

I groaned. I had completely forgotten that there were other people in this house. Which is kind of funny seeing as they're giant walking talking turtles. I mean, who could forget that? So I turned to see four blurry green figures standing in the doorway.

"Holy Shell. How did that thing get in here?" I heard someone say. I think it was Raph.

"It doesn't matter how it got in here. We need to worry about getting it out. WITHOUT harming it," I'm assuming that was Leo.

I stood up on my haunches. {Hold up guys. I'm not going to hurt you.}

"Did that bear just... talk?" Must have been Donnie.

"I didn't think grizzly bears did that," Mikey said.

"No bear is supposed to do that, Mikey," Don replied.

{Well, at least you guys aren't controllers. Their first reaction would have been the decision that I'm an andelite.}

Raph looked at me. "What's and andelite?"

{That actually makes me feel better.} I tell him. { I'm going to morph back. Please promise me you won't freak out.}

without giving them a chance to answer, I stood up on my haunches and proceeded to morph back. Within minutes, I felt pounds lighter. "So that's why Aunt Rachel calls it 'Speed dieting," I mutter quietly to myself.

Looking up, I saw the four turtles staring at me. Slightly uncomfortable, I waved. "Hi."

Don was the first to recover. "Did you turn into a bear?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

Raph was the next to speak. "Okay. What the shell is goin' on here?"

I sighed. "Alright. I'm an Animorph."

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundun! Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. And it's such a short chapter. I'll try harder next time. <strong>

**I do not, nor will I ever, own the ninja turtles or the animorphs. Please review.**


	7. Story Time

Raph stared at me blankly. "What the shell is an _Animorph_?"

I smiled. "I'm an Animorph. That means I can change into any animal I want. Provided I already acquired the DNA."

Don blinked. "I'm sorry. Did you say _aquire_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, aquire. It means I gain the DNA of the animal."

Mikey scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"Why do I get the feeling you're always confused?" I asked quietly. I walked over to Klunk, who had just walked into the room. "Allow me to demonstrate, Mikey." I stooped down.

"Wait," Mikey said, my hand two inches from Klunk's head. "Is this going to hurt my baby?"

I smiled. "Don't worry. It's not going to hurt him. He's just going to feel really calm for a couple seconds."

Mikey looked wary, but nodded.

I set my hand on Klunk's head and concentrated on his body. I could fell him calming down as I did that. When I absorbed his DNA, I stood up. "Now, for me to show you this, I'm going to have to ask you to remove Klunk from the room. He might freak out a little."

Mikey looked confused, but he went ahead and took Klunk from the room. When he got back, I smiled grimly. "Okay. Just remember, I need you guys not to freak out."

Then, concentrating on the animal I just acquired, I started to morph into it. I shuddered slightly as I felt all my bones shrinking and bending in a completly differant way than they were used to. Then I shrunk and grew fur and whiskers. When I was done, I finally looked like a cat. Before I could do anything else, I heard a thud. Looking up at the turtles in the room, I felt like laughing. I would have to, if cats could laugh. Mikey had fainted.

I looked around. {So now you guys know what I can do.}I said, cleaning my paw. {You do realize I'm going to have to kill you now, right?}

Looking at the boys that were still awake, I saw their faces drain of any color. I rolled my eyes. {I'm kidding. Geez, it's like you guys never heard a joke before.}

Raph scowled. "It wasn't funny."

I smiled. {I thought it was.} I jumped onto the table. {So, what do you think? I now have all the abilities a cat does.}

Don looked at me. "That was amazing. Tell me, were you born with this ability, or was it given to you? And if it was given, who gave it to you?"

I looked at him. {I was born with it.}

Don looked amazed. "Fascinating. Now, Is this a common thing amongst your species, or are certain people gifted with it?"

I stared at him. {Hold up dude. My species? Dude, I'm human.}

Don stared at me. "Then how are you able to morph into animals? Why do call yourself an Animorph?"

I rolled my cat-eyes. {Okay. Pay close attention, because I'm only going to say this story once. About thirty some years ago, my parents and three of their friends were walking home from the mall. When they got to a construction zone, they decided to cross through it. But then they saw the alien an alian known as Prince Elfangor came and asked for their help in fighting in a war. So of course, they agreed. And Elfangor gave them all the awesome ability to change into differant animals at will. And they've been fighting in the war ever since two years ago, where they defeated the Yeerks and saved the world from being infested by evil mind controlling slugs. Did you get all that?}

They all just looked at me. "Wha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. And that it's so short. But now that it's Summer, I'll be faster. I promise.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Not a chap

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

TawnyEyes10

Sephirotha

inudemon02

Hamato Sakura

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	9. Questions, Answers, and Visitors

Okay, so maybe my explanation wasn't so great. I had to explain it about three more times. Then Mikey woke up and I had to repeat my story another three times. I actually had to turn back into a human. And I was really enjoying being a cat.

"I'm still confused," Mikey stated. "How is it that an alien gave you your powers?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mikey, I'm going to explain this one more time. SLOWLY. And you better listen. When my parents were kids, they met an alien in a spaceship. Are you following me?"

When he nodded, I continued. "When they spoke with the alien, he told them of a war between his species and an alien race known as the Yeerks. Yeerks are basically small grey slugs that take over the brain of a creature. My family wanted to help, so the alien gave them the power to turn into animals. And that's how the Animorphs came to be."

MIkey scratched his head. "I still don't get it."

Raph walked over and smacked him upside the head. "Of course_ You _wouldn't get it."

I rolled my eyes. Something I've gotten used to doing in the past hour. "Well You're just going to have to be confused. I am not explaining it again."

I turned around and walked into the dojo. It was kind of a cool room. There was a punching bag in the right corned, and a bunch of weapons on the left wall.

Don walked in. "So, what other morphs can you do? I mean, besides a bear and Klunk."

I looked at him. "You were listening, right? I can turn into any animal I want to. Provided I've aquired it's DNA."

"Like?" Don pressed.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a nosy turtle, you know that?" I asked. "I can morph into bugs, like say, an ant or fly. I can also morph into a mammal, like a tiger or bear. I can morph into any animal you can think of."

"Hmm, very interesting. So you turn into an exact copy of the animal. Not just a form of the animal?" Don asked.

"Yes. Every thing that makes that animal unique. That is what DNA is, isn't it Donnie?" I smiled at his sheepish face. "Don't worry, Donnie. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while before I can find a way to get back home. I'm sure I'll be able to answer all your questioins."

The second I said that, however, the alarm went off. When I saw the turtles get out their weapons, I morphed into a giant gorrila. A favorite of my uncle Marco's.

So as we all got ready to attack, Don slowly walked over and opened the door. The second he did, however, a bunch of animals came running in. Wait. Animals? I looked at the animals and saw a ten-foot Siberian tiger, a gorilla, a red-tailed falcon, a grizzly bear, a cat, and an andelite. I groaned and walked forward.

"Wait!" Leo said. You don't know if they're dangerous or not."

I turned to look at him. {Don't worry, Leo. They won't hurt you.} I turned to the strange bunch of creatures and walked over to the tiger. Morphing back into my human form, I grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. What's going to happen now? Her parents are there to save the day! And now she has alot of explaining to do. So you know the drill. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone besides Elaina. (Though I wish I could.)**

**Please review. Even if it's to say you hate the story. I'll understand.**


	10. AN

**Warning. This is not an update. I repeat, not an update.**

** Hey everybody. Look, I know you're mad at em for not updating. And you have every right, I know. **

**But I have nothing on my mind for these stories. So, unfortunately. I'm putting them up for adoption. I'm going to message some readers who have been real supporters of specific stories and see if they want them. If not, I'll put them up officially. I'll let you know if that happens. Once again, I'm sorry. And please don't hate me for this.**


	11. New update

**Okay. Good news. This story has been given to someone. It's KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil, and I have faith that she'll do a wonderful job, look for this story on her page later.**


End file.
